


It didn’t work out

by 27twinsister



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Non-graphic death, Sad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Did someone say Goseiger angst? No? Well you’re getting it anyways.Set during episode 39-40, canon divergent. Read the tags!
Relationships: Alata & Eri, Eri & Hyde
Kudos: 7





	It didn’t work out

Alata was...gone. They looked everywhere but couldn’t find him. Datas hypothesized that he time-travelled.  
But wherever he was, Alata wasn’t _here_ right now.  
It felt much quieter without him.  
Eri was being quiet as everyone talked about what they should do.  
“Guys! Stop acting like Alata’s de-“ she stopped. “...like he’s gone forever.”

Alata had called all the Goseigers and started telling them about how Warstar was going to attack Earth and destroy the Tower of Heaven.  
“Yeah right,” Agri decided after listening. “I mean, why should we believe you? Skicks make things up all the time.”  
“But it’s true!”  
The part of this that Alata hated the most was Eri specifically doubting him. Eri should know that he would never lie.  
He briefly wondered what Eri from his time was doing.  
“Fine! I’ll just do it myself!”  
He left to save the Tower of Heaven.

The fight was harder than Alata remembered. But he had done it once before, and he could do it again.  
He would...  
The time-travel monster was difficult to fight, though. Ten seconds didn’t sound like a lot, but it was a lot of time.  
As Alata fell again, he wished the others would believe him.

Something felt wrong.  
Eri was trying really hard to think positive about Alata, and think about how happy she would be when he came back. As Eri always said, things _would_ eventually work out.  
Eventually.  
But it was so hard to think that way because...when was eventually?

Alata was struggling to stand up. Which sucked, because whenever he got enough strength, the monster could just rewind time and make him tired again.  
Alata couldn’t give up. This was important.  
But he felt exhausted.  
Alata passed out, hoping someone would come in and save the world.  
_It’ll all work out._

Eri froze. Everything felt...different, in some way. About a year ago...what happened?

“Alata! Oh no. Alata, it’s okay, hang in there,” Eri hurried to hold him. This was bad.  
Alata had been right about there being an invader, and the Tower of Heaven was destroyed. Agri, Moune, and Hyde were running ahead to fight the monster.  
“Eri...” Alata carefully focused his eyes on her, smiling.  
“Alata!”  
Alata smiled.  
Eri cried.

Now, Eri was remembering it again, crying on the couch as she tried to forget the details.  
She didn’t hear as someone sat next to hear, but she did feel a hug.  
_Hyde._  
Skicks and Seaicks were different. Seaicks were mostly quiet and kept to themselves. Skicks craved physical affection and needed people around them, even if they were quiet Seaicks.  
Hyde didn’t really say anything, but he did hug Eri and let her hug back until she stopped crying.  
“We’ll get through this,” Hyde spoke softly.  
Eri nodded.


End file.
